fiffanfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Cudowne życie/Noc w domu na drzewie
Izabella i Katrin rozmawiają sobie w domu Izy.Zaś Fineasz,Ferb,Baljeet i Buford przygotowują wszystko żeby mogli spać w domu na drzewie wszyscy plus do tego dziewczyny czyli Katrin i Iza. Bohaterowie *. Fabuła W domu u Izy Katrin:Wow,ty to masz super pokój. Izabella:Dzięki,ale na pewno cię nic nie łączy z Fineaszem oprócz tego, że go lubisz? Katrin:Na pewno.Ja go lubię i tylko tyle. Izabella:A na ile go lubisz? Katrin:Tak,jak ty Ferba.A po za tym widać że to on się w tobie kocha. Izabella:Jak to? Katrin:Jak on dnia bez ciebie nie może przeżyć. Izabella:Naprawdę? Katrin:Tak,my tu gadu gadu,a nas czeka dziś noc u nich.Ups Izabella:Coś się stało? Katrin:Muszę się iść babci spytać czy mogę zostać na noc u nich. Izabella:Mogę iść z tobą? Katrin:Tak,to choćmy. Katrin i Izabella poszły do domu Katrin Katrin:Cześć babciu. Babcia:Cześć,a co tak wcześnie. Izabella:Dzieńdobry proszę pani.Rex Babcia:Dzieńdobry. Katrin:Bo mam takie pytanie. Babcia:To mów. Katrin:Bo bym chciała spać dziś u Fineasz i Ferb w domu na drzewie. Izabella:Ja też tam będe wieć pani nie musi się martwić o Katrin. Babcia:Dobrze,ale tylko dla tego że będzie z tobą ta dziewczynka. Katrin:Dziękuje..To ja idę spakować piżame i przyjdę do ciebie Iza. Babcia:A więc nazywasz się Izabella? Izabella:Tak,proszę pani. Babcia:Możesz mi mówić babciu.Może się czegoś napijesz? Izabella:Tak,jak bym mogła prosić to jakiś sok babciu. Babcia:A jaki byś chiała?Mamy wiśniowy,pomarańczowy,truskawkowy,arbuzowy i jabkowy. Izabella:To ja po proszę truskawkowy babciu. Babcia podała sok Izabelli Babcia:Bardzo proszę. Izabella:Dziękuje.Jak taki duży piesek się w tym mieście nie męczy? Babcia:On już troszeczkę jest stary. Izabella:Aaa.A on też tak znika? Babcia:Co masz na myśli? Izabella:Mój pies nom stop gdzieś znika,a potem się pojawia. Babcia:Nie,Rex tak nie robi. Katrin zeszła na dół Katrin:Ja już gotowa. Izabella:Już i tak jest 18:10.Powinnyśmy już iść. Katrin:Dobrze.Pa babciu.Kocham cię. Izabella:Pa babciu. Babcia:Pa dziewczynki. Po za domem Katrin Katrin:,,Pa babciu'' hym?'' Izabella:Twoja babcia powiedziała mi że mam do niej mówić babciu. Katrin:Wiem,moja babcia jest taka. Dziewczyny doszły do ogródka Fineasza i Ferba.Byli tam Buford i Baljeet,no i Fineasz i Ferb. Katrin:Mam naszą Izę. Izabella:Cześć.Pierw bardzo chciałam was przeprosić za moje zachowanie rano.Byłam bardzo zła rano.Przepraszam was. Fineasz:Każdy ma zły dzień.Dobrze że wróciłaś do nas Iza. Izabella:Też się cieszę. Buford:Mnie się tam ta podobała. Fineasz:A mnie nie. Ferb:No to co zaczynamy zabawe? Katrin:Tak. Fineasz:Pierw co zaczynamy to walka na poduszki.A Ci którzy dostaną poduszką siadają na niej. Wszyscy się zaczeli bić poduszkami. Fineasz dostał od Izy i odpadł, Katrin dostała od Buforda i odpadła, Baljeet dostał od Ferba i odpadł, Ferb dostał od Izy i odpadł, Iza wygrała Fineasz:Wygrywa Iza. Izabella:To co teraz? Fineasz:Ferb teraz ty. Ferb:Wiem co dziewczyny lubią.Więc karaoke. Izabella i Katrin:Juchu Katrin:To kto pierwszy? Ferb:Możesz ty jak chcesz. Katrin:Dobra Katrin zaczyna śpiewać piosenkę pod tytułem ,,A dream like this not something to wish for'' ♪A dream like this not something to wish for A dream like this not something you ask for When it's a gift worth taking a chance for Then this is something you dance for There's a moment when you look to decide Who will fall who will survive That's the moment when you find it insade On the line this is your time And it' all I want And it's all l do A dream like this not something to wish for A dream like this not something you ask for When it's a gift worth taking a chance for Then this is something you dance for Can you belive it are you fellng alive? Hit your mark ready to rise Your body's aching but your heart doesn't mind Feet on the ground eyes on the prize And it' all I want And it's all l do A dream like this not something to wish for A dream like this not something you ask for When it's a gift worth taking a chance for Then this is something you dance for For the love for the fame To bring down the rain For the way that you feel when they're calling your name For the days nothing more lt's just you on the floor Oh, this is something you dance for A dream like this not something to wish for A dream like this not something you ask for When it's a gift worth taking a chance for Then this is something you dance for A dream like this not something to wish for A dream like this not something you ask for When it's a gift worth taking a chance for...♪ Katrin kończy śpiewać.Wszyscy klaskają. Ferb:To teraz Baljeet. Bajeet zaczyna śpiewać piosenkę pod tytułem,,Ta Dorotka. ♪Ta Dorotka ta malusia, ta malusia, Tańcowała dokolusia, dokolusia, Tańcowała ranną rosą, ranną rosą I tupała nóżką bosą, nóżką bosą. Ta Dorotka ta malusia, ta malusia, Tańcowała dokolusia, dokolusia, Tańcowała i w południe, i w południe Kiedy słońce grzało cudnie, grzało cudnie. Ta Dorotka ta malusia, ta malusia, Tańcowała dokolusia, dokolusia, Tańcowała i z wieczora, i z wieczora, Gdy szło słonko do jeziora, do jeziora. A teraz śpi w kolebusi, w kolebusi, Na różowej na podusi,na podusi, Chodzi senek koło płotka, koło płotka: Cicho, bo już śpi Dorotka, śpi Dorotka. Cicho, bo już śpi Dorotka, śpi Dorotka...śpi ...♪ Wszystkich zatkało po tej piosence.Buford aż się popłakał ze śmiechu Izabella:Dobra dosyć.Ja nie mogę aż mnie brzuch ze śmiechu zaczyna boleć. Ferb:To mogę teraz ja. Katrin:Dajesz Ferb. Ferb zaczyna śpiewać piosenkę pod tytułem,,Ona tańczy dla mnie'' ♪Ja uwielbiam ją, ona tu jest I tańczy dla mnie Bo dobrze to wie, że porwę ją I w sercu schowam na dnie booooo. 1. Tupiesz nóżką w każdy weekend, jesteś ostrym zawodnikiem Masz technikę na panienki, puszczasz im moje piosenki Tak, tak wchodzę w disco, album sprawdź, to nie wszystko Mam co grać, zagram czysto, fair play, się śmiej Zrób coś więcej, czemu nie, wchodzę w kluby, bo tak chcę Wchodzę w branżę, bo ją kocham, spełniam sen i nie po prochach W willach, domach i na blokach, wszędzie tam gra Sobota Zawsze wszędzie gdzie się da, S.O.B spółdzielnia Do kolędy cię zagrzewa, lalki z tym nie będą ziewać Już nie musisz ich rozgrzewać, nie ma zmiłuj, nie ma przebacz Krok do tyłu i dwa w przód, balet cud, malina, miód Essa sound, Essa brzmienie, Essa krok, Essa chód Ref. x2 Ja uwielbiam ją, ona tu jest I tańczy dla mnie Bo dobrze to wie, że porwę ją I w sercu schowam na dnie 2. Jesteś ostrą zawodniczką, masz co chcesz, możesz wszystko Pod spódniczką kitrasz dropsy, wiesz co lubią wszyscy chłopcy Przed wyjściem włączasz mnie, Coco Chanel, Madmoiselle Skrapiasz szyję i masz komplet, wchodzę w ciebie jak woda w gąbkę Zawijasz mnie na słuchawki, do taksówki zbiegasz z klatki Razem wbijamy się w salę, skarbie wyglądasz wspaniale Ale ty to przecież wiesz, możesz wszystko, masz co chcesz Teraz tylko wyłącz mnie, to są tańce więc się wie Dziś jeszcze spotkamy się, DJ puści mnie z konsoli Póki co skarbie pozwolisz, rób co musisz, tańcz do woli Nikt ci tego nie zabroni, po co ktoś miałby to robić Każdy ruch twój salę zdobi, tańcz, tańcz głupia Ref. x2 Ja uwielbiam ją, ona tu jest I tańczy dla mnie Bo dobrze to wie, że porwę ją I w sercu schowam na dnie♪ Wszyscy zaczeli klaskać i byli bardzo zdziwieni Ferb:To kto teraz? Buford:To ja idę chcem mieć to za sobą. Buford zaczyna śpiewać piosenkę pod tytułem,,Nie chce mi się śpiewać'' ♪Męczą mnie ty śpiewaniem, A mi się nie chce śpiewać, Nawet nie mam o czym śpiewać, Więc śpiewam że mi się nie chce śpiewać ♪ Wszyscy popatrzyli na Buforda i nic nie mówili.Po chwili odezwał się Ferb. Ferb:Została na Izabella i Fineasz.To które z was zaśpiewa jako pierwszy lub może zaśpiewacie coś razem? Izabella:Ja my mogła teraz zaśpiewać. Izabella zaczyna śpiewać piosenkę pod tytułem,,Ty jesteś moim skarbem wiesz'' ♪Ty jesteś moim skarbem, wiesz? Tak bardzo, bardzo kocham cię. Ty jesteś moim skarbem, więc Tak bardzo kocham cię. (x2) 1. Kocham cię tak, trochę bardzo,z całej siły, Jak skarb. Szalenie kocham trochę cię, Ale ty to wiesz. Najdroższy ty, Świecisz jak promyk słońca mi. I może w głębie siebie gdzieś ty mnie kochasz też. No i już popatrz tu, na ręce byś wziąć mnie mógł. Szeptem do mnie mów, no weź się nie wstydź. Nie mogę w nocy spać, o tobie myślę cały czas. Uwierz mi kiedy mówię, że któregoś dnia ze mną Ożenisz się. Ref. Ty jesteś moim skarbem, wiesz? Tak bardzo, bardzo kocham cię. Ty jesteś moim skarbem, więc Tak bardzo kocham cię. (x2) 2. Każdego dnia czekam na jakiś twój znak. Koleżanki wciąż szepczą "ach jaki uroczy on". Wyciąłeś mi serce na drzewie chyba ty, Może od ciebie są też, kwiatki w mym tornistrze dziś No już powiedz to, co jest między tobą i mną, Nie wstydź się, odważny bądź Mój książę z bajki. Szaleje za tobą wręcz, na zawsze kocham cię Uwierz mi kiedy mówię, ze któregoś dnia ze mną Ożenisz się. Ref. Ty jesteś moim skarbem, wiesz? Tak bardzo, bardzo kocham cię. Ty jesteś moim skarbem, więc Tak bardzo kocham cię. (x4) Widzicie go, oo to idzie on, mój ukochany. Na przerwach trzyma moją dłoń. Na piórniku wziął i napisał moje imię sam. To jest mój skarb i kocham go tak i tak. Gdy pobierzemy się będziemy mnóstwo mnóstwo Dzieci mieć♪ Wszyscy bardzo głośno klaskali.Fineasz się zrobił czerwony. Ferb:Więc stary ty nam tylko zostałeś. Fineasz:Tylko nie stary stary. Fineasz zaczoł śpiewać piosenkę pod tytułem,,Mała księżniczka'' ♪ Mała Księżniczko oczy masz jak odbicie gwiazd. Moja Księżniczko skarby gwiazd w oczach swoich masz. Mała Księżniczko Ty i ja 1. Żyła tam, gdzie jej ojciec król, w zamku na szczycie wielkich gór. Serce jej należało do chłopca, który kochał ją. On był przystojny, dzielny tak Kwiaty przynosił jej co dnia. Słał pocałunków dobry czar... I śpiewał tak dla niej... Ref: Mała Księżniczko oczy masz jak odbicie gwiazd. Moja Księżniczko znajdę Cię, więc nie zapomnij mnie. Mała Księżniczko skarby gwiazd w oczach swoich masz. Moja Księżniczko Ty i ja 2. Chciała być zawsze tylko z nim Lecz ojciec król na to krzywo patrzył Rękę jej przyrzekł za trzy dni dać temu, kto jest najbogatszy. Spotkali się ostatni raz. W świetle księżyca, w blasku gwiazd. Obiecał że pewnego dnia, uciekną stąd razem. Ref: Mała Księżniczko oczy masz jak odbicie gwiazd. Moja Księżniczko znajdę Cię, więc nie zapomnij mnie. Mała Księżniczko skarby gwiazd w oczach swoich masz. Moja Księżniczko Ty i ja Nic nie rozdzieli nas Na skrzydlatym rumaku przyjechał pewnego dnia. Uciekli wysoko nad świat i świecą wśród gwiazd. Mała Księżniczko oczy masz jak odbicie gwiazd. Moja Księżniczko znajdę Cię, więc nie zapomnij mnie. Mała Księżniczko skarby gwiazd w oczach swoich masz. Moja Księżniczko Ty i ja Nic nie rozdzieli nas♪ Wszyscy zaczeli klaskać.Izabella się zrobiła cała czerwona. Fineasz:To co teraz robimy? Buford:Mi się chce jeść. Izabella:Ja też bym coś zjadła. Katrin:I ja. Baljeet:Wszyscy byśmy coś zjedli. Ferb:To zrobimy kiełbaski i pianki. Fineasz:Chodcie wszystko jest już przygotowane. Piekły się już kiełbaski na ognisku.Izabella siedziała z Katrin,Fineasz siedział z Ferbem,a Buford z Baljeetem.Wszyscy już zjedli swoje kiełbaski i przyszedł czas na pianki.Już się trochę chłodno robiło. Izabella:Brrr,trochę zimno się robi. Fineasz:Czekaj dam Ci moją bluzę. Izabella:Dziękuje. Fineasz:Proszę. Izabella:Nie musisz mnie przytulać. Fineasz:Ale bardzo chcem. Izabella:Naprawdę? Fineasz:Tak.Bo jesteśmy przyjaciółmi i nie pozwolę żebyś się rozchorowała. Mineła już godzina i wszyscy postanowilii się położyć spać.Katrin spała koło Izaelli w prawym rogu.Baljeet spał koło Buforda w lewym rogu.Fineasz spał koło Ferba.Ale buzią był w stronę Izabelli.I oni spali po środku. Kategoria:Odcinki